I didn't steal your boyfriend
by little luck 13
Summary: Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?Don't put words up in my mouth,I didn't steal your boyfriend,Hey, how long till you face what's going on?Cause you really got it wrong,I didn't steal your boyfriend,Hey, how long till you look at your own life,I


I Didn't Steal Your

Boyfriend

By: Little Luck 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's and the Attitudes. Enjoy and review please.

The bad girls of Leaf High, Temari no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten were walking to their lockers. As they passed a group of gossiping girls Ino and Temari caught part of what they were saying. " Can you belive those girls stole Sakura, Maori, Kagome,and Kairi's boyfriends?" one said. Ino turned around in order to hit her but felt a restraint. She looked at Hinata and Tenten. They shook their heads and Temari said " They aren't worth it." Ino sighed and nodded.

" I am getting tired of those idiots. I don't see why we don't live up to our reputation and prove to them why we are called the Bad Girls of Leaf High." Tenten said.

" Tenten we have to be smart about this. One more fight and I'm expelled. Same for the rest of you. I heard there was a new club that just opened up that the idiots enjoy to go to. Shika said he could get us in for free since he works there with Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto. All three of them are bartenders." Temari said. " He also told they have singing contests. The winner gets like sixteen thousand dollars." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata figured out what Temari was thinking. They got their wicked little evil grins on their faaces. " You three pick the song and we will have a little fun friday night.

" YEAH!!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata cheered.

Friday Night Eight O Clock

" Next up is a group. They call themselves The Bad Girls Of Leaf High. They are singing I didn't steal your boyfriend. Good luck ladies." the Dj said. They nodded.

" Hey Twilight! You ready for a little song dedicated to Sakura, Maori, Kagome, and Kairi. Enjoy ladies." Tenten said.

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_(Tenten)_

_What you been doin'? What you been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,  
_

_(Temari)  
How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,_

_  
(Ino)  
All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA_

[Chorus  
(Hinata)  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  


_(Tenten)  
Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa, Whoa, HA_

[Chorus  
(Temari)  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  


_(Tenten)  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
_

_(Ino)  
Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

[Chorus  
(Hinata  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  


_(Temari)  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend _

They took a bow after they finshed their song. Sakura, Maori, Kagome, and Kairi were glaring daggers at them. Of course they were used to this kind of stuff. Temari being raised in the house hold she was raised in jsut glared back. Of course being raised with two younger brothers and being treated as a boy her whole life just glared back harder.Her glare scared Sakura, Maori, Kagome, and Kairi. They walked up to the bar counter and asked " So when are you guys going to finish your shifts?"

" Soon. Don't worry. Great show girls." Kankuro said. They said their goodbyes and walked home. Sakura was waiting for them. Before she could even say a word Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata sang " _Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend," _

And they walked away.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review._  
_


End file.
